


Keep It Down Up There!

by Redawilo



Series: Russian Sandwich [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Yuri and Victor are noisy af, and Yurio is a little kinky himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: What luck Yurio has! To be in the room directly beneath the World's Most Disgustingly Touchy Figure Skating Couple(TM) almost makes him want to puke. That is, until things start to heat up in the room above him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know I try not to write smut for literally every fandom I join. But here I am, piling more and more trash into the can that I occupy. This is what I get for joking with my friend about Yurio trying to do something while his... Parents?... Boyfriends?... Friends?... Rivals?...are banging.
> 
> This is supposed to take place while they are at the hotel before the Rostelecom Cup. Assuming Yurio is on floor 8 and Yuri (and Victor) are on floor 9, and of course Yurio's room is directly below theirs.

Katsuki Yuri was perhaps the last person Yurio wanted to share an elevator with. Or so he thought. The arguing going on between four other skaters in the first one he came across suddenly made being in a small space with the Japanese man seem like the most appealing thing in the universe. Besides, it meant he could get some good old-fashioned pre-competition intimidation and trash talking in…even if Yuri wasn’t taking the bait and reacting to any of it at all.

It was strange. For all of his grumbling, Yurio couldn’t really deny that of all the people at that competition Yuri and Victor were hardly the worst of them. Sure, he wanted Victor for himself as a coach, and he had no clue what the man saw in Yuri, but at least the two of them weren’t so full of themselves as to write a song about how great they were, nor were they in the habit of getting into petty arguments with other people in an elevator.

The elevator came to a stop on his floor with a quiet ‘ding’ and Yurio dragged himself out into the hall. He had a room all to himself tonight, and once he was inside he immediately made it his own. He threw his backpack down onto the floor beside the bed and fell ungracefully on top of it. The rest of his belongings had already been delivered by his coach, and a part of him wanted to double check that Mila hadn’t tampered with anything. But the way the soft covers enveloped Yurio made the boy reluctant to get up. He lay still for a few minutes, just enjoying the peace and quiet and comfort.

With a groan, he sat up and dug through his bag and retrieved a plushy. It was one that had been thrown onto the ice for him at his previous match. Normally he didn’t care for the offerings at all, but the small lion toy had caught him as exceptionally cute, so he had snatched it up and shoved it into the pocket of his coat. If anyone saw the way he now gleefully hugged it to his chest as he flopped back onto the bed, he’d absolutely die of shame.

He was already fifteen! He shouldn’t be so excited by a stuffed lion! And not to mention he had a reputation of being the “Russian Punk” or “Russian Tiger” to uphold! That was already hard enough when his fans were determined to liken him to a kitten. He didn’t need to be adding fuel to that bonfire…

But in the solace of his hotel room, Yurio felt no pressure to be that punk or tiger. He could just be himself. He could squee over how adorable and soft the mane of his tiny lion was and nobody could bother him. He was busy running a finger over its velvety fur, smiling at it and trying to come up with a name for it, when he heard something in the room above him.

“Hello, Yuri!” shouted a muffled but familiar voice.

“Victor! Are you drunk again?!” yet another familiar voice cried out.

Oh great. Just great. Yurio could feel his anger seeping back into his body. Yuri and Victor were right above him, apparently. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, praying that they wouldn’t stay so loud and that he could pretend they didn’t exist some more.

He was just beginning to believe that he had gotten his wish some minutes later when he hadn’t heard anything more from the disgustingly touchy couple. He breathed a sigh of relief, slowly getting to his feet and intending on getting a shower. He had barely taken a single step away from the bed before he heard a most…unusual noise. It sounded like a moan, but it had been so quiet he wasn’t sure.

He stiffened, listening intently. This wouldn’t have been the first time he had overheard a couple in a hotel room next to him getting their freak on, but it never ceased to amuse him whenever it happened. Sometimes it was even loud enough that he could record it on his phone and play it later to his fellow skaters. They never seemed to laugh with him about it, but it amused him and that was all that mattered.

He sat on the edge of the bed, straining his ears. He hoped and prayed to hear it again, and after a moment his wish was granted. A long, drawn out moan reverberated through the walls. Yurio snickered and fiddled with his phone, getting it ready to record if the sounds continued. The next time he heard a gasp, he hit record and set it on the bed beside him. Whoever was getting it on sure was being loud, he was certain his phone would be able to pick up every sound.

A part of him wondered which wall he should put the device by in order to get a better recording, so he quietly got up and put an ear to each wall. To his disappointment and confusion, the sounds didn’t get any louder. Only when a particular moan floated to his ears did it hit him where the source was.

“Oh, Yuuuuriiii~ Do that again!” Victor moaned, clear as day from the room above him.

“Victor, quiet down!” came a hushed, but still loud and clear reply from Yuri.

Yurio paled and he scrambled to pick up his phone. It was funny to record strangers or even other skaters having sex, but he did NOT want Victor and Yuri’s moans to be on his phone. They were the LAST people he wanted to hear bumping uglies!

As his fingers fumbled with the device he heard another loud mewl from the older Russian, and a strange shock went down Yurio’s spine. He stood stock still, his phone still picking up all the sounds from the room above him. Inside his mind was racing. He didn’t want to be recording this, but if he did he might be able to use it as blackmail later. He also knew that he shouldn’t be reacting to these sounds for many, many reasons, but neither Victor nor Yuri seemed concerned about keeping it down, despite the Japanese man’s protest a moment ago.

Slowly, Yurio retrieved a roll of tape he kept in his bag for just such an occasion and tore off a length of it. He had to create a rather dangerous pile on one of the chairs in order to reach the ceiling, but when he did, he taped his phone to it. There. Now he could leave the room for a bit and his phone would still pick up everything. Maybe he could go down the hall and get some ice. Or go for a short walk. Yeah. Then he could have his incriminating evidence without having to listen to it himself.

At least, that’s what he told himself he should be doing as he came to sit on his bed again. Above him Yuri’s heavy panting had become audible, and Yurio would be lying if he said there wasn’t something intoxicating about the way Victor kept begging him for more. The boy lay against the pillows at the head of the bed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He was beginning to wonder if he should be frustrated that his mind was conjuring up a scene to go with what he was hearing or not. Either way, he could almost see what was going on in the room above as clear as day.

Victor would be on his back, most definitely. He would be flushed from head to toe, with his actually rather beautiful blue eyes blown wide and half-lidded. His lips would be swollen from kissing, and maybe a little bruised. On second thought they most certainly would be. Victor had always struck Yurio as the type to like it rough, and going by the way he was groaning he had been spot on. Victor’s hair would be a mess, partially stuck to his forehead with sweat. His neck, shoulders, and collarbone would be littered with marks that would make it impossible to wear t-shirts for a while without make-up to cover them up. If Yurio could see his back, he’d guess there would be long, red scratch marks marring his pale skin. The boy also imagined that the love bites didn’t litter just his upper body. They’d be spotted around his hips and thighs as well. And of course, the part that Yurio was almost ashamed to admit made his dick throb, Victor would be completely hard, precum trickling from the head.

As for Yuri… Well Yurio may as well admit at least to himself that the Japanese man had a good amount of sex appeal when he was on the ice. If the Yuri he saw skating to _Eros_ was the same one in bed with Victor now, things were probably getting kinky up there. Yurio’s mental image shifted somewhat. Victor’s hands were tied at the wrists above his head, his own tie used for the act nonetheless. Yuri would be above him, glasses off and hair slicked back with sweat, giving him that attractive face Yurio had seen mostly on TV. He’d have Victor pinned by his hips, lips parted and tongue peeking out to tease at the older man’s length.

As if hearing his inner thoughts, Victor moaned loudly again above him. “Yu-Yuri! Don’t…don’t stop!” he whined.

Yuri would smirk at that and take the head, only the head, into his mouth. Yurio wasn’t aware of the way he was biting his own bottom lip as he shucked off his hoodie, finding it way too warm in the room suddenly. He caught a glimpse of the tent in his pants and cursed. He was letting his mind runaway way too much…but he couldn’t stop himself.

Resigning himself just a little, he palmed at his own erection and hit play on his imagination again. Yuri was sucking the head of Victor’s dick, right? Yeah, that was right. His thumbs would be rubbing gentle circles over Victor’s hip bones, too. He could hear Victor’s breathing getting ragged above him, and he imagined that now Yuri would be slowly, agonizingly slowly lowering his mouth further and further down his length. Finally when he had taken all of it in, he would suddenly draw back, nearly coming off of the man before licking the head again and going back down. Victor mewled, and now Yuri was building a steady rhythm, Yurio matching it with his hand. This carried on, accompanied by the short gasps and whines. And there was quiet muttering to be heard.

“Turn over, Victor…” he heard Yuri say, no longer quite sure if it was just his imagination or if the man had actually said it.

Yurio didn’t care. Victor was now propping himself up on his elbows, ass in the air and face buried in a pillow. Yuri leaned in and bit one of his butt cheeks, making the man whimper. There was silence for a few seconds, and Yurio’s mind supplied with him the image of Yuri tearing open a condom with his teeth and rolling it onto himself. He could see with clarity the way Yuri snapped open the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount over his length.

The last shred of the boy’s self-control snapped, and he quickly kicked off his pants and boxers. His dick was so hard, angry and red. He ran his fingers down it, teasing the tender flesh and waiting for the sounds of his fellow skaters’ love making to pick up again. They did, this time with a drawn out moan from Victor and a heady groan from Yuri. Yurio took himself in his hand and gave it a few strokes.

Yuri was now thrusting into Victor. His hips shook with the effort it took to control himself, wanting to be slow and teasing, to make the Russian man beg. Yurio stroked himself similarly, his teeth worrying his lips again in the process. Victor gasped above him, and Yurio knew Yuri had found his prostate. They continued at their slow pace for some time, breaths becoming ever heavier.

Finally, more imagination-fuel floated down to Yurio’s ears. “F-F-fas…ter… Please!”

Yes, that would be what Yuri was waiting for. Now he would begin to snap his hips at a more reasonable rate. He would pound into Victor’s ass with fervor, a speed and intensity all three of them desired. Yurio’s hand was quick to match his speed, and the boy choked out a few breathy moans of his own, punctuated by curses. He heard a smack from the room above him, no doubt Yuri having brought his hand down on one of Victor’s perfect butt cheeks. Yurio could see the way Victor’s dick would twitch at the shock of it, now spilling precum with ease. The boy’s own cock providing some slickness for the movement of his hand.

“Yuri, I’m…so…” Victor’s words were cut off by a length moan.

“Me…too…” Yuri replied, gasping.

Yurio wasn’t holding out any better than they were. He brought his free hand up to his mouth, biting down on it to give his lips a rest. At this rate they’d be as bruised as Victor’s! Both of the men’s pants, moans, and gasps drifted through the floor, Yurio’s ceiling, and the boy felt like he was going to drown in the sounds and images flooding his mind.

A sharp cry sounded from above, belonging to Yuri. The Japanese man had just come! Somehow that thought went straight to Yurio’s dick, and he could tell he was not going to last any longer. He could envision Yuri pulling out, his hands reaching around Victor’s hips to stroke him firmly. Victor moaned again, stuttering, and choking on his own voice. Oh God, the Russian man too…

Thoughts of Victor spilling himself onto the sheets below him was more than enough for Yurio to bear. He came, harder than he had in recent memory. The boy’s head fell back, mouth open with a fairly loud moan of his own. His own cum splattered over his abdomen and chest.

He lay there for several minutes, breathing deeply and desperately as he came down from his high. He draped an arm over his eyes, suddenly finding the lights in the room way too bright. It wasn’t until he was breathing normally again and his dick having gone entirely flaccid that he even dared to get to his feet. The sounds from the room above him had ceased, and Yurio had to wonder just how accurate his mind had been. He stripped off his shirt and was about to pay a visit to the shower when he remembered his phone taped to the ceiling. Getting it down in his shaky, post-orgasm state was more difficult than he had imagined, but he managed somehow without hurting himself. He pressed the stop button and wasted no time in saving the recording. He was certain his own voice had been picked up in addition to the older skaters’, so this would perhaps be the one file he would never share with anyone else.

Still, the knowledge that he could now play the sounds of Victor and Yuri (and himself) having sex whenever he wanted was a thrill in and of itself. He discarded the device on the bed and retrieved his pajamas from his bag. A hot shower was all he could bring himself to care about right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on my GanLink NaNoWriMo project. >_> I regret very little.


End file.
